Bom Dia Brasil: Bonnie and Damon
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Damon takes Bonnie to Brazil where they make some unexpected discoveries.


_Hey everyone! So this is a continuation of the rest of the stories. I really wanted to write about Bonnie and Damon's relationship growing and I figured I couldn't do that if I just kept writing brand new stories that aren't a continuation of anything. So I'm part Brazilian and I've been teaching myself Portuguese to get in touch with that part of my heritage so I'm kind of Brazil obsessed right now. For this reason I decided to place Bonnie and Damon in Brazil __ I hope you guys like it and I can't wait to read your reviews. Love, Bamonlove_

"What did the new deal accomplish and who was largely responsible for it's creation," read Bonnie from her study guide. "Who the hell knows this?"

"The new deal brought about more federal regulation of the economy and brought about social programs," said Damon, as if he'd just finished reading about it. "Franklin D. Roosevelt was responsible for it's creation."

Bonnie gaped at Damon, not able to believe her ears.

"What?" he said, noticing her stare.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, I know you're like, a million years old but if I were a vampire I would not be wasting my time remembering things like that."

Damon shrugged and smiled lazily.

"Well FDR was a good guy," he said. "Eleanor never really liked me though."

"Wait, are you saying…" started Bonnie before Damon interrupted.

"So are you almost done here or what?" he asked, gesturing at the scattered papers and books on Bonnie's living room floor. "Because I'm getting bored."

"No one is begging you to stay Damon," replied Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

Damon fell on his back, staring up at the ceiling from his spot on the couch. Bonnie sat in front of him on the floor, her legs spread out before her. He had shown up at her house right after she'd finished eating and getting dressed, as if he knew the exact moment she'd be ready for company. Of course, he'd invited himself in which caused Bonnie to regret allowing Damon to come in the night Eve had kidnapped her. He claimed he just wanted to check things out to make sure no one was in the house.

"What can I say, in this boring town, you're the only person I could think of that might actually provide some amusement," he said, looking at her homework over her shoulder.

"What about Stefan?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me use the word 'boring'? If boring had a spokes model, Stefan would be him."

"Yes because American history, most of which you've lived through, is far less boring," replied Bonnie, smirking.

"I'm a sucker for a girl in need," he said, which caused Bonnie to look up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You clearly don't know anything about this country's history," said Damon, staring so intently at Bonnie that she had to look away.

"Come on Bonnie lets get out of here," he complained, which reminded her of a restless five year old.

"Damon I can't just abandon my studying," she said, sighing. "I have a huge test tomorrow."

"Figures," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Bonnie, putting her book down.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "I guess I should've known someone like you would rather have their nose in a book than go exploring."

She laughed, knowing Damon was only trying to get under her skin.

"Someone like me?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"Someone safe, from a small town," he replied. "I suppose it's not your fault. You were raised to think that way."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, annoyed with Damon and the fact that she was letting him get to her.

"And what exactly would we be exploring?" she asked, exasperated.

Damon was on his feet in an instant and had his hand held out for her to take hold of.

When Bonnie just stared up at him, his smile fell.

"Relax," he said. "I'm not going to eat you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said defiantly.

She took hold of his hand roughly so that he flinched when she took hold of it.

"I'll play nice if you do," he said, watching her as she picked up her vervain necklace and put it around her neck.

"Deal," she said. "But you're not the only vampire in the world you know."

Part 2

"No way," said Bonnie, shaking her head. "Not in a million years Damon."

"Bonnie it's the only way I can get there fast enough," sighed Damon.

Bonnie looked Damon up and down, as if she could tell whether he was being truthful but simply looking at him.

"It'll be like I'm giving you a piggy back ride but at a really fast speed," he said, throwing his arms up slightly. "I promise you'll be okay."

She thought about it in her head. After what Damon had done for her, she knew she should trust him and know that he had no intention of harming her. However, there was always something at the back of her head, making her doubt him. Every time she was alone with Damon, all she could think of was that night he'd tried to attack her and the redness and hate in his eyes. Then she would start to think of her Grams, cold and still after a night of trying to help Damon. She wanted to trust him but she just couldn't.

"Okay," she said, reluctantly. "Fine. But at least tell me where we're going."

"Come on," he said. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Damon tell me or I'll read your mind," she threatened, narrowing her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and a look of frustration came over his face.

"Can't you just have fun and not worry for once?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"Fine," she said, like a child who had just been issued a double dare. "But I swear if it's some dungeon in Romania or wherever you vampires originated, I'm done."

"Romania huh?" said Damon, smirking. "Have you been watching Dracula?"

"Shut up," she said, feeling a warmness on her cheeks.

Part 3

After about half an hour of holding onto Damon's chest and going at about a hundred miles an hour, Bonnie was finally able to open her eyes when she felt an abrupt halt. Her face stung from the harsh wind and her mouth was so dry she felt as if she hadn't drank anything in months. She dismounted from Damon's back and he watched her take in her surroundings. She was in the middle of what seemed like hundreds of skyscrapers and passing cars. She didn't recognize it as Los Angeles or New York and everyone around her was tan and speaking in a language she couldn't understand.

"Damon," she said, looking around frantically. "Where are we?"

Damon smiled and came up close to her so his mouth was near her ear. "We're in Sao Paulo, Brazil."

Bonnie felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe how far from home she was; and so far from home with Damon.

"We have to go back now," she said, panic evident in her voice. "This is too far from home."

"Relax," said Damon, nonchalantly. "I can have you back instantly. Haven't you ever wondered what life is like outside Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Damon's insinuations that she was inexperienced and ignorant.

"Yes but did you have to take me to South America to show me?" she asked, sighing.

"Sao Paulo is one of the most exciting places you'll ever get to see," he said, confidently. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine, I promise."

Damon began to walk ahead of Bonnie and she knew he wasn't going to look back to check if she was coming so she hurriedly caught up to him.

"What exactly are you planning on showing me?" she asked, doing a double take at how attractive everyone was.

"There's this great restaurant a few blocks from here," he replied, smiling. "You haven't lived until you've eaten there."

Bonnie sighed and gave up on trying to stay in control. When it came to Damon, he was always the one with the control.

They entered a tiny, crowded little restaurant and managed to find a table for two in a tight corner.

"Damon!" called a female voice.

Damon looked up and smiled seductively, as if getting ready to pounce on his prey.

"Stella," he answered, waving to a short, blonde woman who came over to their table.

"O que eu posse receber você comer?" she asked, her eyes locked on him.

"Bonnie, I will be deciding your meal today," he said, not even bothering to glance at her.

"Whatever," she muttered, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Nós tomaremos meu normal," he replied, winking at the waitress.

"The usual it is," she replied, reverting to heavily accented English.

She glanced over at Bonnie, as if just realizing Damon had come in with someone. The moment she looked to Bonnie, Stella dropped her menus to the floor.

"Bruxa," she whispered, fear in her eyes.

Damon quickly took hold of Stella's hand and Bonnie noticed that his pupil's were dilating.

"Não faça isso," he said, his voice low. "She won't hurt you."

"What did she say?" asked Bonnie, suddenly afraid of the wild look in Stella's eyes.

"She called you a witch," said Damon, not taking his piercing blue eyes off the waitress.

"What did you say?"

"I told her not to do that."

"How can you bring her here?" asked Stella, waking up from her trance. "She is a bruxa!"

"She won't hurt you," replied Damon. "Are you wearing vervain?"

Stella nodded. "I cannot risk it with all the vampires that come around here."

"Wait, so you're afraid of me but you allow vampires to hang out in your restaurant?" asked Bonnie, a confused look on her face.

"Vampires will not do anything in public," said Stella, disdainfully. "Witches can use their mind."

"Vampires can compel you!" Bonnie whispered fiercely.

Damon attempted to suppress a small smile that was beginning to appear on his face. He couldn't help but feel affection for Bonnie every time she became indignant . It was like watching a defiant baby rabbit.

"She needs to leave," said Stella, ignoring Bonnie. "Now."

"Fine," said Damon, rolling his eyes. "Let's go Bonnie."

"You can stay Damon," said Stella, placing a hand on his arm.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and began walking towards the exit.

"Sorry Stella," said Damon, grabbing her hand and peeling it off his arm. "But today, where she goes I go."

Damon quickly caught up to Bonnie, who was still shaken from Stella's recognition of her as a witch. As soon as she felt Damon behind her, she turned around and asked him.

"How did she know I was a witch?"

Damon smiled, as if he was planning on charming his way out of answering the question.

"You know there's another restaurant down the street…" he began.

"Damon," said Bonnie, sternly. "I'm trying really hard to respect your privacy and not read your mind but if you keep doing this, I might have to."

"Fine," he sighed. "You bear a striking resemblance to a local witch that used to live here in Sao Paulo. Everyone knew she was a witch and she scared these people so much that even those who weren't even alive when she was know what she looks like."

"And I look like her?" asked Bonnie, furrowing her eyebrows.

"A little," he said, shrugging. "It's really not a big deal."

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder, attempting to make her walk but she simply shrugged his hand off.

"Am I related to this woman?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Maybe," he said, nonchalantly.

Bonnie couldn't believe how indifferent Damon was being. This woman could be her ancestor. She didn't even know she had family in Brazil.

"Well, does she have any descendents living here?" she asked, looking around as if she'd spot them at any moment.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, regretting bringing her at all.

"Yes," he answered, staring deep into her green eyes. "But it's not a good idea to go looking for them."

"Who said I wanted to look for them?" asked Bonnie, putting her hands on her hips.

Damon didn't say anything but simply looked at the witch in front of him, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Okay fine the thought crossed my mind," she finally admitted. "But why not? I mean, if they're my family I should know them right?"

"Sharing some DNA doesn't make you family Bonnie," he replied. "For all you know they could be dangerous."

She set her jaw and crossed her arms and somehow, Damon knew what was coming.

"I'm looking for them," she stated, fire burning in her eyes. "I don't have any other family and I want to find them."

"And your dad is, what a really good friend?" asked Damon, sarcastically.

"I'm finding them," she repeated, ignoring him.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked. "You don't speak Portuguese, you don't know the area and you don't even know the names of your supposed family."

"That is where you come in," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"No way," said Damon, putting his hands up. "I just wanted some Brazilian food. If I wanted to go in search of your family I would've gone on Oprah."

"Please Damon," she pleaded, the smug smile disappearing.

He was ready to say no again and just grab her and take her back home but there was something sincere and sad in her eyes, something he couldn't ignore. A part of him understood her need to find some sort of connection and he took pity on her.

"This is not going to be fun," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you Damon," said Bonnie, gravely.


End file.
